


221B: Dancing meme

by doctornerdington



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clubbing, Dancing, Drug Use, Fic Exchange, Gen, Inspired by Music, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My entry in the Dancepartylock tumblr meme.</p><p>Thanks for the tag, nautilicious! This was fun. A 221B was all I could manage -- I don't know how you all are writing 1000+ words in the time allowed! Kudos all around! :)</p></blockquote>





	221B: Dancing meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious/gifts).



Boom. Boom. Boom. 

The pounding bass beat sped his heart, but not enough. Never enough.

Sherlock had come to the club to score. He didn’t know a soul here, save for his pathetic dealer (addict, alcoholic, wasting her considerable genius for chemistry in a lucrative but stultifying trade). 

Most of the time, he disdained it; the mind-numbing monotony of so many strangers playing so many stupid games; their idiocy filled his head with trifling deductions about ridiculous frivolities until he thought he’d lose his mind. He’d rather risk a street-corner deal with a stranger than subject himself to it.

But sometimes, he was drawn to the club. Sometimes, he could no longer countenance being so alone. And those nights, he found himself wandering the periphery of the dance floor, watching the pulsing mass moving as one organism, so strangely, obscurely beautiful. Sometimes it was enough, but often, too often, it only underscored his loneliness, and that’s when he’d find himself in the loo, taking hit after hit until his mind stopped in a glorious arrest of all thought and feeling, and he made his way to the dance floor and joined. 

Boom. The bass beat drove on relentlessly, endlessly. Boom, boom. Boom. 

Everybody will be dancing tonight. Boom. Even him. Boom. Boom. 

For a few hours. Boom. Not alone. Boom. Boom.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry in the Dancepartylock tumblr meme.
> 
> Thanks for the tag, nautilicious! This was fun. A 221B was all I could manage -- I don't know how you all are writing 1000+ words in the time allowed! Kudos all around! :)


End file.
